The Lily and James Files
by itsLisey
Summary: A collection of mini-stories revolving around Lily and James' time at Hogwarts with Severus.
1. James & Lily

**These will be a collection of mini-moments in time mostly revolving around James and Lily's time at Hogwarts. It will be updated whenever I fancy an update and it really has no plot. It's simply a collection of small stories documenting the Marauders, Lily and Snape's time at Hogwarts. Just a little snack, rather than a full meal. :)**

**Enjoy and review, please!**

**Setting:** **5th year. Shortly after Snape calls Lily a mudblood.**

"James Potter, you insufferable prat!" Lily Evans stormed through the Gryffindor common room and smacked the snitch James was playing with straight out of the air. He barely flinched and only shrugged his shoulders, leaned back in the plush chair, and laid his heads lazily in his hands.

"You know, Evans. I think we could have a much more enjoyable relationship if you didn't insist on calling me names every time you see me." Sirius snickered from the floor and laid back by the fire. Lily looked at the two of them angrily, her eyes glazed with a fire James was used to seeing. "What've I done _now?_"

Huffing slightly, Lily put her fists on her hips. "You know perfectly well what you've done. Why did you have to go and lock Severus in that broom cupboard?"

"He called you a mudblood," James said simply. "I was defending your honor."

"Defending my-" Lily yelled hotly. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Clearly you can't if you didn't think to lock Snivellus in that closet."

"I don't _stoop _to your levels."

James shrugged, stood up, and picked the snitch off the floor. He frowned as he wiggled the wing. "You broke it."

"Why do you even have that? You're a chaser, not a seeker." snapped Lily.

"Knicked it."

"Of course." Lily swiped a stray piece of hair from her eyes. "You walk around Hogwarts like you're some sort of prince, Potter. You're not nearly as cool as you think you are. Severus hasn't done a thing to you. You and your _friends," _she turned a narrowed eye to Sirius who had now taken to flirting with a young blonde Gryffindor across the room. "-torment everyone you can think to bother. You're a nuisance, James Potter, and nothing more than that."

"Tell me how you really feel." he said dully.

"Tell _me, _James. What gives you any right to pick on Severus?"

Jame grinned at Sirius who was still flirting with the pretty blonde. "He exists, for one thing."

"And that's a good enough reason?"

"C'mon, Evans." he looked straight into her eyes. "You really think defending that sod does anything? He doesn't give a flying whizzbee about you, and you know it. What're you playing at? You can never be friends with a wanker like that. You're too different."

"What do you know?" she snapped.

"Plenty." Lily picked her dropped bag off the floor and shoved past James. "Oy!" he shouted. "Come back here."

"I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Let's have dinner." he offered, a sly grin stretching across his face.

Lily's eyes grew wild. "Git."

"-some?"

"James!" she smacked him hard on the shoulder with her astronomy book.

Wincing slightly, James stumbled backwards away from Lily. "You're mad."

"And you're a pig," she snarled. "You and all your friends. Well, maybe not you, Remus." Lily nodded at Remus Lupin who had just strolled into the common room, a book under one arm and his bag slung over his shoulder. "Though you'd do yourself good to surround yourself with better company." She took the stairs two at a time, ignoring James shouts from the common room, and slammed her fifth year door behind her.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**Setting: First year sorting ceremony.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. :)  
><strong>

Among the crowd of first years, Lily Evans stuck out. Her hair was a deep, rich red and it fell straight down her back to her hips. Next to her stood a gangly, gaunt boy with greasy black hair and a long, hooked nose. He looked particularly pleased to be standing next to her. Around them, other eager first years looked amongst one another nervously. It wasn't often that magical children came to Hogwarts with ready made friends unless you came from a strict pure blood family. Most often, children knew of other children through family obligations but never was it a friendship like Severus and Lily's. He puffed his chest out proudly as Lily leaned over to him and whispered a joke into his ear.

An older woman wearing emerald green robes introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She had a stern look about her and yet strangely majestic. The hat atop her head was perfectly pointed up towards the ceiling and her face was just beginning to show the signs of age. Lily gazed adoringly up at her teacher, a wondrous look of fascination and enthrallment. Severus watched as Lily tapped her foot impatiently against the hard, cold stone beneath them. She had done nothing but talk of the sorting ceremony their entire ride to Hogwarts. Sometimes, Severus thought Lily was even more nervous than he was when it came to being placed in a house. McGonagall let the scroll in her hand roll down towards the floor and she read the first name off the list. A boney girl with light brown hair was called forward and Severus and Lily watched while McGonagall placed a tattered hat upon her head.

"Oh, Severus!" Lily whispered happily. "It's everything you described."

Smiling to himself, Severus reached down and squeezed Lily's hand. She looked up in surprise, causing him to blush. "S-sorry."

"Black, Sirius!" called out Professor McGonagall. A tall boy with dark hair and eyes stepped forward. He cast a mischievous grin at another boy who was standing next to him. The boy grinned back and swiped a lock of hair from falling in his eyes. Severus frowned. They both had impeccably clean robes compared to his ratty, second hand kind. The hat called out Gryffindor and Severus watched as the lanky young boy joined his fellow house mates. Several unappreciative stares came from the Slytherin table. They all eyed him.

"Why are they all looking at that boy like that?" said Lily to Severus.

"He's a Black, of course."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Bones, Amelia!" Averting her attention back to the sorting, a mousy child with curly brown hair stepped forward and sat on the stool. As the hat yelled out Hufflepuff and the hall filled with enthusiastic yells, Lily turned back to Severus and waited for an explanation.

"The Black family has been in Slytherin for ages," he explained. "You must know?"

Lily stared at him sharply. "Of course I don't know," she said. "How would I? You're the only other Wizard I know."

"There are these people," he whispered hurriedly. McGonagall had begun those in the D's and Lily's last name was Evans. "They're call the Death Eaters."

She snickered and wrinkled her nose. "That's a foolish name,"

"It's not something to laugh about." he snapped, then lowered his voice. "They're real. A real bad guy is building up followers. He wants to get rid of all the muggles and muggle borns. He wants things pure."

"That's awful,"

"You'll be fine." Severus assured her.

She looked at him nervously. "How would you know?"

"I'm a half-blood so I'm alright. Just stay my friend and I'll protect you."

"Really?" she smiled up at him.

"Always."

"Evans, Lily!" cried out McGonagall. Lily looked anxiously at Severus before taking off up the stone steps and climbed on the wobbly old stool. McGonagall plopped the hat down on her head and Lily tapped her foot to its hmmm's. The brim of the hat, or its mouth, moved slowly as it read inside her mind. Finally after a long, tantalizing minute, it shouted Gryffindor, much to Lily's pleasure. Wildly grinning, she slipped back off the seat and gave the hat back to McGonagall. She pushed through the small crowd of first years in order to get to the Gryffindor table that was already cheering madly at gaining a new house member. She smiled happily at Severus as she passed.

Severus diverted his attention back towards the front. McGonagall was quickly passing through the list until there were but a few young students standing.

"Potter, James!" The boy standing next to Sirius Black strutted forward. Severus didn't like him. His smile was arrogant and his robes were freshly pressed and ironed. There were no patches or lumps of thread holding together seams. No stains or rips could be seen anywhere. As if knowing exactly what house he would be sorted into, James barely let the house shout the full Gryffindor name before hopping off the stool, handing the hat back to Professor McGonagall and joining the rest of his table. Severus watched as he took a seat next to Lily and Sirius. He smiled at her and extended a hand.

"James," he said.

"Lily." Lily replied politely.

Severus tore his eyes away from his friend and back towards the front. Only he and three other students remained. When McGonagall yelled out his name, he clambered clumsily up the steps, nearly tripping on the last one. A few short, mocking laughs erupted from different areas in the room. Severus glanced over his shoulder and saw Lily staring unpleasantly at the Potter boy. McGonagall let the hat drop upon Severus' head and he waited, with minor irritation at how long it was taking, for the sorting hat to choose his home.

"Slytherin!" The voice seemed to reverberate through Severus' ears. He watched as McGonagall took the hat from his head and ushered him down the steps towards a table full of dark green and silver. Several people slapped him on the back as a sort of welcome, and when Severus looked over at the Gryffindor table he watched Lily give him an encouraging smile.

"Always?" she mouthed to him.

He smiled. "Always."


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

**Setting: Second Year**

"Severus? Oh, Severus _please,_" Lily leaned over the tower of books and parchment cluttering the library work table. She brushed wild strands of red hair from her face and looked happily at her friend who stared back with boredom. With a wand in one hand and a pumpkin pastie in the other, Severus turned away from Lily and let his feet fall to the ground, whereas previously they had been pushing back on the leg of the table so his chair was balancing precariously on two legs. The wood of the chair clinked against the hard stone of the library floor and Severus sighed.

"I don't see why you want to go so badly," he hummed, picking a potions book out of their pile and skimming through the first few ratty pages. "It's just Quidditch."

Lily sighed dramatically and reached across to snap Severus' book shut. "It's exciting," she said. "And none of the girls in my year will go with me. They think it's foolish,"

"They're right."

"I just want to see who makes the team."

"It won't be anyone _you _know," he said snobbishly. "It's not like second years are good enough to play for a house team. Third years, maybe. Do you know any third years?"

Lily bit her lip. "Well, no. But people from our year _are _trying out,"

"From _your _house. Slytherin tryouts aren't for a week."

"Just because we're in separate houses, doesn't mean we can't support each other." she huffed.

Severus' lips turned up in a small smile. "Actually, that's exactly what it means. Come on, Lil. We could go do something else." Lily stared at him pointedly. "But you really want to watch Quidditch, don't you." he said dully.

"I didn't go to _any _games last year. I just want to see..."

"Alright," he sighed. "We'll go. For a little bit, anyway. If it rains-"

"-we won't melt. It's not like we're the witches in the Wizard of Oz."

"The wizard of what?" he stared blankly. Lily frowned, realizing the mistake she made. "Oh," he muttered as he realized the same thing. "Muggle thing."

Lily just shrugged. "Yeah," They began collecting up their books and placing them back on the proper shelves. Severus pushed her away lightly when she tried picking up the three heaviest books at once and, with a sly little smile only Lily knew about, Severus picked them up and carried them away from her. "You know," she said as they made their way out towards the staircase. "Maybe over holiday you can come to my house. Watch a movie," He scrunched up his face. "It's like, er, it's a muggle thing. A film. How our pictures move," she nodded towards a moving portrait hanging on the wall. "But it has a story and people who talk their lines. They're called actors."

"Since when did I enroll in a muggle studies class?"

"It wouldn't hurt, you know." she narrowed her eyes at Severus. "You always told me all these wonderful things about this world. I could tell you a lot about that world. It wouldn't hurt you."

Severus frowned and whispered, mostly to himself as Lily's attention had been caught by a particularly funny looking man in a painting, "-it would hurt me quite a lot."

* * *

><p>Lily shrieked as a boy with sandy blonde hair dove from fifty feet in the air on his broom, barreling towards the ground with his eye pinned on the reddish brown ball. He caught it just before it hit the ground and pulled up on his broom, soaring back up towards the sky, and drop kicked it across the field and into the highest goal post at the other end. The keeper gave him a sour look, but Gryffindor's quidditch captain clapped happily and shouted at the next Chaser try out to mount their broom. A gangly looking boy with red hair and a clumsy expression kicked off the ground, mounds of dirt puffing up around him, and flew towards the keeper at the other end. He missed and punched the air angrily. Another quaffle was tossed up and he tried once more, this time succeeding, but still looking thoroughly downtrodden when he dismounted.<p>

Yawning, Severus rested his head on his hand. Lily looked at him. "You're not enjoying this? This is _exciting,_"

"I'm not much one for sports." he shrugged.

"Oh look!" Lily pointed. "Look! Is that James?" Severus' head shot up and he squinted his eyes down at the field. A lanky boy with messy black hair was walking across the field clutching a brand new broom. It looked barely ridden and its twigs were perfectly trimmed. Though Severus didn't know much about brooms, he did know that they were very expensive and James, having come from a family of wealth, would surely have the best broom on the field. Even though they were high up in the stands, Severus could see the appreciative glances the other teammates gave James as he mounted his broom and flew up effortlessly into the sky, as though he had been riding his broom since the day he was born. Lily glanced a sneaky look in Severus' direction. "You look awfully interested in Quidditch _now,_"

"He's a showoff," Severus' said bitterly. "Nothing more. He won't make the team. He's only a second year."

"They look pretty impressed." When he looked down, he saw she was right. James was flying perfectly well and had scored twice the amount of goals in half the time than any other tryout. He moved with sincere fluidity and only once did he drop the Quaffle. James managed to make up for it though by pulling his broom directly up and backwards so he flipped himself upside down, his foot knicking the quaffle just in time to send it soaring in the direction of the goals. The keeper's fingers grazed just the top of it and it went fumbling backwards into the old wooden hoop. Down below, cheers bellowed from fellow Gryffindors and James smugly flew back down, grinning the entire way. He nodded and shook hands of other teammates. "I think he's done it!" Lily said excitedly. "Oh I bet he's so surprised,"

"Reckon he's not," Snape growled. James, practically oozing confidence, grinned cheekily when the captain, a tall seventh year boy whom Severus didn't know, announced James as the new chaser. He didn't looked thrilled nor excited; no, James Potter knew he would get the position from the second he walked into Hogwarts his first year. He only had to wait until he could try out.

"C'mon," Lily stood up. "Let's go congratulate him."

"Wha-" Snape stuttered. "No, you go. I'm not going anywhere near that prat."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "You shouldn't call people names, Sev."

"You shouldn't be friends with scrawny, stupid, rich gits, Lil."

"I'm not friends with him," said Lily defensively. "But that doesn't mean I can't be nice. I barely know James. He's just another Gryffindor."

"You just want to be his friend because you think he's cute."

A bright red blush crept up Lily's cheeks to match the color of her hair. Her eyes grew dark with anger and she stomped her foot furiously at Severus. "That was completely inappropriate. I don't think that James is cute," she paused. "I didn't say he was ugly either." Realizing she was only trapping herself further, she stepped close to Severus and hissed at him. "I don't think of James in that way. We're much, much too young for anything like _that _and you should be _ashamed _of yourself. I don't want to talk to you right now, Severus."

"But Lily-"

"Go." She barely looked back at him as she made her way down the stands towards the field where James was standing with a bunch of older students. Severus stayed in the stands watching as she gave him a congratulatory smile; a smile that Severus wished was only for him. He gave her all his secret smiles. Why couldn't she do the same for him?


End file.
